


''Vampires can't get drunk''

by Fijou



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Drunk Raphael, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, slightly angsty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-18
Updated: 2016-08-18
Packaged: 2018-08-09 15:24:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7807087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fijou/pseuds/Fijou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Simon learns that vampires can indeed get drunk he also learns a lot about Raphael.</p>
            </blockquote>





	''Vampires can't get drunk''

**Author's Note:**

> This story basically just shows how much I love drunk and therefore uninhibited Raphael.  
> Apparently Simon loves it just as much.
> 
> Enjoy

Simon sat on his bed and tried to focus on the Star Wars movie he was watching.  
He tried, but he couldn't do it.  
Somehow his thoughts always wandered back to Raphael and he could deny it again and again and again. The truth was he only watched this movie because he was waiting for Raphael to return to the hotel.  
The older vampire had gone to a meeting with some apparently important Shadowhunters and not only did Simon want to find out what had happened there, he was also worried because it was alarmingly close to sunrise.  
Many more minutes passed and Simon was glad he already knew the movie backwards because he couldn't follow it at all.  
Eventually he flinched when he heard the front door of the hotel snap shut.  
Thanks to his enhanced senses he heard the footsteps as soon as the person entered the building and although he couldn't tell exactly how he knew it, he was sure Raphael caused them.  
There was just something remarkable about the way Raphael walked, distinct because he knew people were always watching and judging him but at the same time light as if he didn't want anyone to notice him.  
Simon had heard those footsteps often enough during the day when Raphael didn't sleep but paced in his room next door.  
He didn't take time to consider if and how he would try to talk to Raphael, he just hastily got up from his bed and opened the door. In the exact same moment Raphael passed Simon's door to get to his own room and only because of his fast reflexes he was able to avoid the door that got flung open so forcefully.

''Dios fledgling'', was all Raphael said and to his dislike Simon realised how angry the other looked.  
Apparently the meeting hadn't gone the way Raphael had wanted it.

''I..I'm sorry..I just'', Simon began but he had to rethink for a moment before he continued, ''how did the meeting go ?''

Raphael just turned away and walked to the door that led to his room.

As he opened it he said: ''Go to bed Simon.'' But it sounded more like a command than well-meant advice.

''But-'', Simon tried again but Raphael closed the door before he could finish the sentence.

Simon hadn't known what he wanted to say anyway.  
Now he had no choice but to go back to his own room but he wouldn't give up so easily. Maybe he could talk to Raphael after he'd calmed down.  
And although he would never admit it to himself, at this point he wasn't even remotely interested in what the Shadowhunters had to say at the meeting, he simply wanted to make sure that Raphael was alright.  
Back in his room he started watching another movie but then turned it off after the first 20 minutes.  
He wondered how long he'd have to wait before he could try to talk to Raphael again.  
After another half hour he got impatient and decided that it was now safe to approach the other's room.  
However, during the time he'd just spent lying on his bed he hadn't thought about what he would actually say once he stood face to face with Raphael.  
So what he said after he opened the door and saw that Raphael sat in an armchair, his back facing Simon, was: ''You know, you can't just tell me to go to bed like I'm a little child or something.''

For a while Raphael didn't say anything but then he said: ''Technically...considering the time you spent as a vampire...''

There was something off about his voice and Simon took a few steps closer to look him in the eyes.  
But they were closed.

''Considering how extremely young you are for a vampire'', Raphael began again, his eyes still closed, ''you actually are a child. You are literally a child of the night !''

As he said this last part he opened his eyes and Simon flinched, both because it surprised him and because they looked somehow different than they did most of the time.  
There were little wrinkles at their sides and and eventually Simon realised why.  
Raphael was not simply smiling, nor was it his casual smirk, no, Raphael Santiago had the biggest grin on his face that Simon had ever seen.

''You can't imagine how many times Magnus used this against me after I got turned'', Raphael said, unbothered by the confused expression on Simon's face, ''sometimes he'd even get one of his warlock friends to babysit me. Can you believe that ?''

Simon just shook his head. He couldn't believe what Raphael was telling him and he also couldn't believe what he was seeing in that moment. When he looked around he laid eyes on various bottles that were placed on the floor next to the armchair Raphael was sitting in.

Raphael followed Simon's glance, laughed and then reached for one of the bottles.

''You want some ?'', he asked with a smile that was probably supposed to be encouraging.

Simon took the bottle but only to check if he was right and Raphael was indeed drunk.  
And maybe because he was afraid that the other would drop it and be furious the next day because his carpet was ruined.  
He held the bottle closer to his face to smell if it was alcohol but suddenly Raphael jolted up and snatched the bottle from Simon's hands.

''What am I doing ?'', he asked but didn't seem like he expected an answer from Simon, ''one second I say you're a child and the next I give you alcohol.''

Simon couldn't help but pout and replied: ''A few weeks ago when I asked you if vampires could get drunk you told me it was impossible.''

''Yes, but only because I didn't want to deal with a drunk uncontrolled fledgling'', he admitted and shrugged, ''plus it was fun to keep it a secret.''

''Yeah'', Simon muttered, ''it sure seems like you're having fun.''

''You know what's really fun ?'', Raphael now said full of excitement and looked at Simon.

This time he waited for a response and Simon couldn't bring himself to disappoint him.

''No, I don't know'', Simon said after a short pause.

''Dancing !'', Raphael exclaimed and got up from the couch abruptly.

He swayed for a moment, unable to regain balance because of the intensity of the movement.  
Simon impulsively grabbed his arm so he wouldn't fall.

''Thanks'', Raphael said and patted the hand that still held his arm. But then his expression changed and his brows furrowed.

''You know I've always wondered'', he said in a serious voice while he examined Simon's arm, ''how can you have such a great build if you hate working out ?''

There weren't many things one could say that would leave Simon Lewis speechless but this was definitely one of them.

''Oh, but no, don't get me wrong here'', Raphael wanted to clarify and Simon sighed, not sure whether was relieved or disappointed.

''I don't mean this in a 'tell me your training secrets'-way'', he continued and Simon's body tensed again, ''it's more like a 'I like your tall but kinda muscly body and it matches your pretty face'-way.''

''Raphael..are you..'', Simon said hesitantly because he struggled to find the right words, ''are you flirting with me ?''

''I've been flirting with you for the past months but thanks for noticing'', Raphael replied and let go of Simon's arm.

He took a few confident steps forward and headed for the middle of the room while Simon tried to process what he'd just been told.

''I don't remember you flirting with me'', he said confused.

''Please'', Raphael responded pointedly, ''I even made up a position so I could spend more time with you. You can't tell me you believed 'Adviser to the Interims Chapter President' was a real thing.''

Simon blushed because he sometimes had had the feeling that Raphael kept him around more often then it had been necessary, but he had always pushed those thoughts aside.

''Anyway'', Raphael said, turned around and held his hand out for Simon to take it, ''may I have this dance ?''

Considering their previous conversation Simon could've expected this but as oblivious as he was it surprised him nevertheless.

''C'mon, I don't bite'', Raphael assured him but at the same time his fangs purposely appeared.  
He stood there for almost a minute just laughing at his own joke and Simon was unable to react in any other way than a silent gaze.

After Simon recovered himself he headed for the middle of the room too but he didn't seem nearly as confident as Raphael had. When he reached Raphael he looked at the hand that was still waiting for him to take it and then at his own that was only a few centimetres away.  
He took a deep but unnecessary breath as he intertwined their fingers.  
Raphael pulled him closer and started to dance slowly.

''Slow dance used to be different in the 50s'', Raphael murmured, ''not that I have much experience with it. Neither today nor back then. But I love dancing.  
It's weird, isn't it ? It's weird how I can love something without ever doing it. I guess it's just the thought of it, the gesture behind it, the way the people I saw dancing looked at each other.  
Hm, no I don't think I actually love dancing. I love having someone who's willing to dance with me.''

Simon didn't know where this sudden change of mood came from or if he'd done something to cause Raphael's melancholy. Maybe it was just the alcohol messing with him but either way Simon felt the desperate need to cheer Raphael up.

''How come you never slow danced but are still a better dancer than me ?'', he asked hoping it would make the other smile.  
And it did, Raphael even giggled.  
Simon couldn't ignore the feeling this sound gave him and looking at the little smile on Raphael's face didn't help to distract him from it.

''I had over half a century to watch movies and learn from them'', Raphael admitted in a low voice, ''they dance a lot in movies.''

''I thought you hated movies'', Simon stated perplexedly.

''You also thought vampires couldn't get drunk'', Raphael said and his smile turned into a smirk.

''Yeah, but that was because I trusted you to tell me the truth about it when I asked'', Simon replied, still constantly swaying to the beat of the music only Raphael seemed to be able to hear.

''Hmm..trust..I usually don't..you know..do trust or whatever'', he started to slur his words, ''but I think you're an exception. I think I trust you.''

''No, no'', he added before Simon could say anything, ''let me say that again.''

He lifted his head so he could look Simon in the eyes and said: ''Simon Lewis, I trust you. And you can trust me. Believe me, you can trust me with your life.''

Simon didn't know what he'd done to deserve this but Raphael had said those words with so much emphasis, in that moment Simon swore to himself to never break his trust.

''I know'', Simon told him, ''you've already saved it more than once.''

Of course his response could sound humorous but Simon hadn't expected Raphael to start giggling again.

''This is stupid really'', Raphael said in between his laughs, ''we're both dead anyway.''

''Yeah'', Simon said and placed his chin on Raphael's head after the other had put it on his shoulder, ''but right now being dead isn't too bad.''

''Yeah'', Raphael agreed, ''we might be dead but right now I'm feeling alive.''

They didn't say anything else after this and Simon could feel that Raphael was slowly drifting off to sleep.

''Hey, Raph'', Simon said and tried to wake him up again,''you should better go to bed now.''

''No'', the older vampire said and held even closer onto Simon, ''just let us sit on the couch.''

''Um..'', Simon began because he didn't know how he could explain to a drunk vampire that there was no couch in his room, ''there is no couch in your room.''  
Simple, but it would get the message across.

''Dios, then use the freaking armchair'', Raphael explained and lifted his head from Simon's shoulder so they could walk properly.

Simon led him to the armchair and Raphael never let go of his hand.  
As Raphael had hoped and Simon had expected, there was not enough space for both of them to sit next to each other. And since Simon was taller Raphael decided it would be wiser if Simon sat down and he consequently sat on his lap.  
Somehow, this was much more comfortable and relaxing than Simon had thought it would be.

''You see that ?'', Raphael suddenly asked and pointed to a small ray of sunshine that fell through a gap between the black heavy curtains and onto the armrest of the chair, ''what is that ?''

''C'mon Raph, you know what it is'', Simon replied, ''it's a ray of sunshine.''

''I know'', Raphael admitted and sighed, ''I just wanted to hear you say it.  
I actually think about the sun a lot.  
And I think about you a lot.  
And sometimes I think you are the sun.  
Not that you are a giant ball of fire that floats through space.  
But that you are warmth and light.  
That you are unreachable.  
That you are the reason life exists on this planet and that you can be the reason for my death.''

While he said those words his finger got steadily closer to the little light on the armrest and as soon as Simon noticed it he took Raphael's hand in his.  
Raphael realised he hadn't said any of those words out loud.

''What are you doing ?'', Simon asked and tried hard to hide his worry, ''it will burn you if you touch it.''

''I know'', Raphael said in a sad voice, ''I know it will.''

''You know what I've been told is even more fun than dancing ?'', he continued after some moments passed in silence.

''No, I don't know'', Simon said again.

''Kissing.''

''Are you telling me you have been on this earth for nearly 70 years and have never been kissed ?'', Simon asked bluntly because he didn't know how to react.

''Dios, just let me kiss you.''

''But you're drunk, what if you'll regret it tomorrow'', Simon now said, genuinely worried about it.

''I've been waiting for this for months, I won't regret it'', Raphael assured him.

''But what if you won't remember it tomorrow ? What if..''

This time Raphael shut him up with a kiss.

 

 

''Hey, Simon...hey'', were the first words Simon heard when he woke up in the armchair he had fallen asleep in.

Raphael was saying those words and after Simon opened his eyes he could see that Raphael was already sitting upright on his bed.

''Um..hi'', was the only thing Simon said because he had no idea if Raphael remembered anything about the time after he'd come back from the meeting.

''How are you feeling ?'', he added after a few seconds.

''I got a headache.''

''I thought vampires couldn't have headaches.''

''You also thought vampires couldn't get drunk.''

Simon never knew that a simple sentence with only seven words could change so much.  
This simple sentence with only seven words changed everything.

**Author's Note:**

> First off, thanks for reading this fic u rock !!  
> Second, I hope you liked it.  
> Third, if there were any mistakes regarding grammar or spelling please let me know.  
> And last but not least, kudos and comments are of course greatly appreciated.  
> I hope you have a great day/night !


End file.
